Cage
by tezufujilove
Summary: <html><head></head>AU fic. To pay for his father's debt, Fuji had to sacrifice his freedom. Later did he realized that the cage was something he had never expected.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

Title: Cage

Characters: Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe

Warnings: TezuFuji-centric. Possible OOC-ness for the sake of the story.

Disclaimer: PoT and its characters belong to Konomi-sensei, but Tezuka and Fuji belong to each other.

_**A/N: Happy birthday Tezuka-buchou.**_

Chap 1: Nightmare

Fuji looked around nervously. He was in a big room with traditional design: tatami flooring, sliding doors, a low table in the middle with four cushion on two sides. There was an alcove behind him in which sat a skillful sword stand with three swords in different length, behind the stand hung a painted scroll of the clan's emblem. On the left side, an arch had been cut into a partition ornately carved from teak wood, forming a narrow corridor leading to more private chambers and one the right side, a screen preventing him from seeing farther but Fuji could still see the sliding door on this side was opened, probably lead to a beautiful garden since he could smell various scents of flowers. A small chandelier illuminated the room with yellow light.

How could he end up being here, Fuji still felt a bit unreal. Yesterday, he was at his house, preparing for his upcoming study abroad at one of the most famous university about photography in the world and today he was in the house of the most powerful yakuza in Japan.

_Flash back_

"_Suysuke, I need to talk to you.", his mother said as she closed the door. Her face was so pale and though she was trying to be calm, her red eyes and shaking hands told him very clearly that she had just cried hard._

"_Mom, what's wrong?", Fuji immediately stood up and reached out to hold both his mother's hands, "Did something happen with father?". His father was on a business trip and they still hadn't heard anything from him. _

_At that, his mother broke into tears. Fuji awkwardly wiped them with his sleeve while trying to comfort his mother. _

"_Mom, please don't cry. Everything will be alright. Let me know what happened first, okay?"_

_Yoshiko grabbed her son's hand tightly and managed to said between sobs: "Suysuke, do you remember your father's business problem two years ago?" Fuji nodded, two years ago, his father's business was in big trouble. How he managed to save his company from bankruptcy was still a mystery to his family. Even now, it was struggling with many competitors to survive. _

"_He..he borrowed money from yakuza Suysuke. Today, they came to our house and said that since he had ran away, we would have to pay for his dept."_

_Fuji's eyes widened. His father owed money to yakuza and now he abandoned them. It couldn't be. "Mom, is there a mistake?"_

"_No, Suysuke, no. Believe me, I've wanted badly this situation to be it but every papers they has is true and I couldn't reach your father by phone. When I came to his company, I found it was closed a month ago, just like they said." Yoshiko said in trembling voice, desperately held back her tears._

_Fuji inhaled deeply to calm himself. Though he and his father didn't get along well, he still respected and loved him. At that moment, he couldn't help but feel betrayed._

"_Suysuke, there's still one thing I need to tell you.", his mother suddenly looked straight into his deep blue eyes; pain, helplessness and guilty filled in her ones made Fuji have a feeling that whatever his mother was going to say, it must be the worst._

"_They demanded us to pay for a half of his debt tomorrow. But the money is too much, we couldn't afford, not in such a short time. So..so they said they would take one of us as replacement. Their young master needed a slave. And the chosen person would have to serve him for..a lifetime", Yoshiko choked out the last word and turned away, unable to looked at her son anymore._

_Fuji immediately understood what she referred to. Of course, they wouldn't choose his mother since she would be the one working to pay for the debt. Yumiko got married one year ago so she was out of question. That left only Fuji and Yuuta and as an older brother, Fuji would have no choice but become the sacrifice. It's not a matter though, Fuji mused, he's willing to do that to protect his family. _

"_Mom, I understand. I will go with them.", he said determinedly._

_Yoshiko cried out as she hugged his son tightly: "I'm sorry Suysuke. I'm so sorry. Yuuta is too honest and innocent, he couldn't stand a life like that. But you, you are smart, thoughtful and imperturbable, you could..", she was cut off as Fuji pulled away and smiled to her slightly: "I understand mom and I'm voluntary too. So please don't blame yourself anymore. You just do what you have to do."_

_Yoshiko cried even more and it took a long time for her to calm down with much coax from Fuji. "Please keep it a secret from nee-san and Yuuta. Tell them I have to go sooner than expected and don't have time to say goodbye.", Fuji said sadly as his mother wiped her tears away. It would be the best._

"_I know.", she nodded and before she left, she turned to look at his son, this time with love and sadness: "I love you, son."_

"_I love you too.", Fuji smiled genuinely. From now on, he might not be able to smile like that anymore so he wanted to do it the last time for the person he loved very much, "Good night."_

_End flash back._

A single crystal tear escaped from Fuji's deep blue eye and he hurriedly wiped it away. His new life had just begun; he had to be strong, he had to survive no matter what so that one day, if he was lucky, he would be able to see his family again. The sound of the door being opened pulled Fuji out of his thought and he looked up to see who was about to enter this room. His deep blue eyes widened as he stared at the young man in front of him, followed by four big men in black.

"T-Tezuka?", Fuji exclaimed in disbelief. Why was his best friend (in both junior high and high school) here? Could it be...could it be he was like him too, had to sell himself to pay for debt?

"Hey new slave, bow to your master!", one of those men yelled at Fuji and he looked around bewilderedly. Who was his master? There were just he, Tezuka and those men in this room, was there anyone else he failed to notice?

"Tezuka, what are..." before Fuji could finish his words, a strong hand slapped him hard on his face making he reeled backward and fell down on the floor. Cupping his swollen cheek, Fuji looked up to see Tezuka stared down at him with cold and cruel brown eyes that made him shudder involuntarily.

"A slave isn't allowed to say his master's name. You must call me master.", the stoic boy said coldly, emphasized the last word.

Fuji, stilled stunned by the rough treatment, just stared back at Tezuka, unable to comprehend his words. Was this really Tezuka, was this really his best friend? Tezuka was always stoic and stern but he cared for Fuji a lot and most of the time, the other boy was gentle with him. Tezuka would never hurt him or treat him violently like that. "Tezuka..", he whispered unbelievingly.

Tezuka's brows furrowed slightly, a sign that he was getting angry. The next thing Fuji knew, he was being lifted from the floor as Tezuka strangled him with one hand. Fuji gasped desperately for air and struggled to get rid of the firm grip but the stoic boy was too strong.

"**I** am your master and **you **are my slave so call me **master. **Understand?", Tezuka said, his voice was even colder than before. Fuji nodded, tears began to well up in his eyes but it seemed that Tezuka wasn't satisfied. "Answer me.", he said in a low and menacing tone while his grip loosened a bit so that Fuji could manage to choke out his words: "Ye..yes, mas..ter."

As soon as he uttered those words, Fuji was dropped to the floor, coughing and breathing hard while Tezuka turned toward those men behind him: "Take him to shower and get him something to eat. When everything's done, take him to my room."

"Yes, young master.", twos of them bowed and stepped forward to pulled Fuji on his feet. Before being dragged out of the room, Fuji turned his head to look at Tezuka's firm straight back. Tears fell from his beautiful eyes and ran down his cheek but this time, Fuji didn't feel the urge to wipe them away.

* * *

><p>This is my first attempt to write a multi-chapter fic so please let my know your opinions.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Master

Chap 2: Master

Kamikaze was one of the oldest yakuza in Japan and the most powerful one at that moment. It was the king of the underground world not only in Tokyo but also in the whole Kanto. This clan had a very good relationship with the leading clan in Osaka, too. In contrast to its fame, not many people knew about the family ruling this yakuza, though. It's said that only high-raking members of the yakuza could meet their masters and even fewer ones had the honor to know their name. That was what his mother had told Fuji before he was taken here. But even in his most fantastic dream, Fuji could never imagine that that mysterious and powerful family was Tezuka's. And his best friend Tezuka Kunimitsu, the one he trusted the most and cared for the most (except his family), was his young master.

"You space out.", a cold voice snapped Fuji out of his trance and he hurriedly focused again on the bookshelf he was arranging.

"Come here.", his master commanded, still in that cold voice but Fuji could sense a bit angry in it. He shuddered slightly, anticipated what was coming as he obediently stepped toward his master and knelt in front of him.

"I've said before that you have to completely concentrate on me and your work whenever you are around me, haven't I?", Tezuka said nonchalantly.

"Yes, master.", Fuji bowed low as he spoke.

"Then you know what you have to do now, right?", Tezuka's body turned away from his low table a bit and his hazel eyes darkened as he's eyeing Fuji.

"Yes, master.", Fuji answered and then moved close to Tezuka. He unzipped the other's pants and pulled it down a bit along with the underwear to reveal Tezuka's manhood. Lowered his head, Fuji began to lick the shaft, all the way, up and down, from the tip to Tezuka's balls before took it in his mouth slowly until he couldn't take more. As he bobbed his head up and down, Tezuka started to thrust into his mouth, making Fuji gag a bit but the stoic boy didn't stop. He continued to move his hip and groaned in pleasure as Fuji's hot cavern swallowed him.

"Enough.", Tezuka said hoarsely and he grabbed Fuji's honey brown hair to stop the slender boy , "Take off your clothes."

Fuji stripped his yukata off and then straddled Tezuka's lap. Took a deep breath, he slowly lowered himself on Tezuka's hard cock to be acquainted with the penetration. But it seemed that his master didn't think so, he grabbed Fuji's hip and pulled him down roughly.

"Aahhhh", Fuji screamed. Though they had had sex many times since he arrived here two months ago (Fuji had never known Tezuka was that hormonal maniac before) and his master always did it roughly, Fuji still couldn't get used to the pain. He clutched Tezuka's back tightly as the other began to pounce on him like a sexual tiger; his mouth was busy sucking, licking, biting at Fuji's delicate neek until he finally came with a satisfied groan.

"Go back to your work.", Tezuka said and pushed Fuji away after he calmed down from his orgasm. "Yes, master.", the slender boy bowed before got dress and stood up. That was his punishment every time he made a mistake: being used like a sex toy. It shouldn't be a matter though, since he was just a slave but Fuji couldn't stop his chest from clenching painfully whenever he thought about it. And he didn't know why. He had already accepted this life, accepted that he was a slave and his duty was satisfying his master, accepted that he would no longer feel the freedom he used to had. Then why he kept being bothered by this weird feeling like he had lost something so important and now needed it badly to come back.

Fuji was cleaning up his master's table when he suddenly froze and stared blankly at the desk calendar. Today was October 7.

_Flash back_

"_Happy birthday.", Tezuka said softly as he gave Fuji a small box. The slender boy's eyes lightened up with pure happiness: "Arigatou, Tezuka. Though it's quite weird to give a leap year boy his present every year you know." He winked at the other boy._

"_I know but you still become older, right?", Tezuka smiled slightly. _

"_That's mean, Tezuka." Fuji pouted but he quickly grinned "I think I should pay you back for all the past years,ne. Say Tezuka, what do you want for your birthday?"_

"_Isn't it too soon to think about it?", Tezuka raised an eyebrow at his friend. _

"_Saa, just tell me." Fuji grinned wider while tugged at Tezuka's sleeve slightly. The other boy sighed and thought for a moment before answered: "A hand-made matcha cake."_

"_Eee, you know that I'm not good at cooking Tezuka.", Fuji pursed his lips, "And I have never made any cake before." He added in a mournful voice._

_Tezuka smiled and rubbed Fuji's head gently "You don't have to force yourself. Whatever you give me will make me happy."_

_End flashback_

Fuji felt tears welling up in his eyes as the memory flashed upon him. It was just more than seven months ago but it seemed like a decade to him now. Two months passed and so many things had changed. Tezuka was not the person he used to know anymore just like Fuji was no longer who he was in the past.

Fuji in the past had planned to give his best friend a surprise party before he left to study abroad since he couldn't stay until the other's birthday. Fuji in the past had spent month and month in learning how to make a matcha cake. Fuji in the past had tried and tried and tried again countless times after his every failure in making a delicious cake just because he had wanted badly to see the pure happiness in those hazel eyes and the sincere smile lightening Tezuka's usual stoic face. That was Fuji in the past, Fuji as Tezuka's best friend, the person who no longer existed. Now, there was just Fuji – Tezuka's slave. A slave didn't have a right to care for his master, a slave didn't have a right to do anything on his own for his master. The only thing he should do and had to do was following his master's commands. Yes, that was it, but still...

* * *

><p>"..Uhm..master.", Fuji called hesitantly, trying his best not to sound nervous.<p>

"What?", Tezuka replied coldly like usual, not bother to look up from his paperwork. The slender boy took a deep breath and slowly, with his slightly shaking hands, put a small matcha cake on the table. As Tezuka caught sight of it, the stoic boy immediately stopped and just stared hard at the green cake for a brief moment before lifting his gaze to look at Fuji.

"Ah..I..I thought you would like a matcha cake for you birthday so..so I made it and..", Fuji stammered out a explanation, his body shrank slightly as his master looked straight into his cerulean eyes. Tezuka's hazel ones were so deep with emotions Fuji couldn't fathom but there was one thing he could sense clearly. It was disbelief.

Like being hit by a whip in a despising way, Fuji bewilderedly knelt down, his head bowed low as he spoke in trembling voice: "I'm sorry master. I shouldn't.." Before Fuji could finish his words, he was pulled roughly into Tezuka's lap and the next moment the stoic boy's warm lips crashed against his. Fuji's deep blue eyes snapped open.

Tezuka was kissing him.

Even though they had had sex countless times before Tezuka had never kissed him, the reason of which Fuji assumed that the stoic boy felt disgusted and dirty about kissing a low slave. But now, Tezuka's lips were pressing against him, roughly but gently at the same time as his body covered Fuji's and the slender boy couldn't help but melt into the kiss as the warm and sweet sensations from their contact overwhelmed him. Tezuka's tongue slid inside Fuji's mouth as he deepened the kiss, sought Fuji's one and then guided the other's tongue into a long and passionate dance. The slender boy broke the kiss for air but his master's mouth quickly covered him as he kissed the boy in his arms again and again.

Fuji was so lost in their kisses that he didn't notice his clothes being stripped completely until something hard, large and hot pressed against his entrance. Fuji clutched Tezuka's shoulder tightly, preparing for the upcoming pain but then it was much more bearable than he had anticipated. Though his master still enter him without preparation, this time his movement was slow and gentle. So gentle that Fuji felt like crying.

As Tezuka began to pull out and then slam back into him, a thought crossed Fuji's mind before he was swept along with Tezuka's forceful thrusts: four hours spending in baking that cake were so worth.

* * *

><p>AN: I've seeked for Tezuka-Fuji's doujinshi lately but many links have been invalid. So if you have some (English or Spanish version only, since I don't know Japanese), please send it to me, I will be very thankful. This is my mail: linh06p gmail com (I can't write it without space =.=)

Last but not least, reviews are always appreciated ^^.


	3. Chapter 3: Prayer

Chap 3: Prayer

Tezuka Kunimitsu had never believed in "love at first sight". It was instinctive, impulsive and unlogical (how could you fall in love with someone right the moment you saw him or her?), completely in contrast to what he was brought up to appreciate: self-control, reason and discipline. So Tezuka was very sure if he could ever fall in love, it would never be love at first sight.

On his first day at junior high school, however, Tezuka realized that fate always had its most ironic way to change someone completely.

Tezuka could remember very clearly the moment he passed by the sakura tree and saw an angle standing under it, eyes closed and head tipped back slightly, honey brown hair danced with the wind while sakura blossoms tried to caress him as they fell. The sight was so beautiful that Tezuka immediately forget how to breathe. His heart was pounding furiously on his chest as he just stood there, unmoving, afraid that his presence might scare this angel away. And when the other finally turned and then looked at him with deep blue eyes fill with curiosity and a gentle smile on his face, Tezuka knew he was so dead.

He had fallen in love. With a boy. And love at first sight above all.

Days passed and they became friends, then best friends. The closer he was to Fuji, the deeper he fell for the blue eyed boy. But as a man of few words, Tezuka couldn't voice his feelings for the other. He, after all, was raised not to express sentiments. So he tried to convey his love through actions, believed hopefully that they could speak louder then words and someday Fuji might noticed that there was someone who love him so much.

But it seemed that Fuji didn't or may be he did but chose to ignore it because he was constantly clueless to Tezuka's every hint and ministration. Despite that, Tezuka never once thought about giving up. True love would wait, he mused. Yes, he could wait.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was always considered as a perfect inhuman boy, people looked up to him since he was the student council president of his school, young master of his family's clan and the best at everything he did. But contrary to popular belief, Tezuka was just a normal person with his own limits and as days, months and years went by, his hope slowly turned into frustration. He knew he had to take a move if not, he would never have Fuji's love.

So Tezuka gathered all his courage to confess to the blue eyed boy. He waited for Fuji under the sakura tree where they first met, repeated countless times what he intended to say in his mind. But all his effort became useless as Fuji appeared, announced cheerfully to him that the slender boy had just received an invitation to study at one of the most famous universities in France. One look at the pure happiness in Fuji's face completely shut his mouth and Tezuka just stood there, his fists clenched so tightly that his nails scratched his palms and drew blood while Fuji babbled about his plan for studying abroad.

"I will miss you, my best friend."-that was the last thing Fuji said to him before they separated. Tezuka stood, watching the blue eyed boy's retreating back, feeling mournful to the utmost. Fuji said he would miss him but would he? Or he would meet someone at his university and completely forget about Tezuka?

They had been so close, yet in a flash became so faraway that even their eyes couldn't contact.

His, agony and desperation.

His, love and aspiration.

All of them couldn't reach the one he love the most.

Tezuka didn't know what he had to do to stop this hopeless feeling, to not go insane with all emotions screaming deep inside his heart.

He silently swore if he ever had a chance, he would never let Fuji look away from him again.

* * *

><p>Fuji was looking at him, uncertain and confused and Tezuka had to muster all his willpower to not move forward and took the slender boy in his arms. Instead, he raised his hand and slapped the boy hard on his face, feeling his heart was torn apart as Fuji fell on the floor, his hand covered his swollen cheek.<p>

That was the choice he made. If he couldn't be the person Fuji loved the most, Tezuka would become the one Fuji felt hatred the most so that Fuji would never forget him even if he died. If his guilt made him unable to stand Fuji's care and kindness, he would make Fuji disgust and hate him even though enduring that would be so much painful. He would continue to bear the almost unbearable agony in his heart and act like a cold cruel bastard just to have the blue eyed boy right by his side. That was the only thing he asked for. Fuji's love, he had already given up.

Right in the night he became Fuji's master, he took the blue eyed boy. Knowing that he was Fuji's first time made him feel guilty since he couldn't treat him any gentle but also created happiness and proud inside his chest. The heavenly sensations of being inside Fuji were so addicted that he couldn't help tasting them again and again, almost everyday, using punishment as his excuse. Though he wanted to stab himself every time Fuji screamed in pain as he penetrated him without preparation, Tezuka couldn't suppress his dark desire to feel the other.

But Tezuka had never kiss Fuji. To him, kissing was sacred and noble, something only reserved for your love. He didn't and would never deserve it. Fuji's kiss belonged to his lover, not him - a demon who had burned the wings and locked that angel in his cage. That might sound hypocritical but Tezuka really wanted to keep that last precious thing for the blue eyed boy. It was his secret promise and he would hold it no matter how badly he wanted to do otherwise.

But when Fuji put the matcha cake in front of him, Tezuka heard something inside him snap. His body moved on its own and before he knew it, his lips was pressing against Fuji, completely broke the last boundary he set for himself. He kissed the blue eyed boy repeatedly, unable to stop, feeling happy and agonized at the same time as Fuji slowly, awkwardly kissed back.

Fuji was always like that too kind and lenient, not like him so greedy and selfish.

Tezuka Kunimitsu had never believed in Gods. It was unrealistic and emotional, completely in contrast to what he was brought up to appreciate: science and reality. But in that very night of his birthday, watching Fuji sleep peacefully in his chest, Tezuka found himself silently pray again and again to whatever supreme being above.

Please, please, make this angel love me.


	4. Chapter 4: Crack

Chap 4: Crack

"Young master.", all the servants bowed as a stoic young boy entered the house, followed by some boys in black. Tezuka merely nodded slightly as he walked pass them, the hazel boy then went through the long hall which leaded straight to his room.

Before opened the door, Tezuka turned around to look at the tall bespectacled boy standing behind him "Inui, when Oishi returned, told him to make a report and submit it to me as soon as possible."

"Hai.", the boy replied, pushed his glasses up on his nose a bit.

Tezuka then diverted his gaze to the rest of his men "Momo, fifty laps around the house. The others, you are dismissed.".

"Hai.", they replied in chorus.

"Young master, you are injured! Please let me call the doctor first.", the purple eyed boy, Momoshiro Takeshi, burst out in worry and guilt voice.

Tezuka glared at him fiercely, then turned to open his room's door: "Keep your voice low Momo. And it's just a small injury. No need to call anyone."

"But..but.."

Glanced back at the black hair boy before shutting the door, Tezuka said nonchalantly: "If it bothers you this much, next time, don't act without thought again."

"Don't worry, Momo. Tezuka-sama will be fine. He is our young master after all, nya.", Eiji glommed his junior from behind, tried to reassure the younger boy.

"But Eiji-senpai, I saw that bastard hit him. It isn't a small injury at all. And it was my fault-", Momo was cut off as Inui patted his shoulder "You know the young master Momo, he is a very independent person, he prefer to handle everything alone. So there is nothing you can't do now except running laps, which I suggest you should start now if you don't want to miss the dinner."

Momo eyes widened: "There's no way I would miss Kawamura-san's sushi!", he exclaimed and in a minute, the purple boy had been completely out of sight.

"Che, mada mada dane senpai.", Echizen rolled his eyes while the other burst into a laugh.

* * *

><p>Inside the room, Tezuka let out a long sigh and finally allowed himself to whine as he laid his back against the wall and slid down to the floor. Damn but this wound really hurt.<p>

Today, Tezuka had personally led a purge to a rebel gang in Tokyo. And despite his position as the young master of the most powerful clan in the country, the stoic man always joined in battles with his men and this time wasn't an exception. Stayed outside and watched people fight for him had never been his style.

Of course, Tezuka Kunimitsu would never step on the stage unprepared. He had trained very hard since he was young to become the best fighter not only in his clan but also in Tokyo and maybe even the country. Besides, he and Inui had planned the purge carefully in detail and everything would have been completely like his anticipation if not for one miscalculated element, Momoshiro Takeshi. Too caught up in their victory, that purple eyed boy had let his guard down when he chase after the remnants of defeated enemy and failed to notice a sneak attacker with a knife coming behind him. Lucky for him, Tezuka was near him at that moment and the stoic boy managed to push his junior away opportunely but he instead received a stab wound to his left arm. Not a serious injury but still deep enough to make him want to hiss in pain.

Slowly got up, Tezuka made his way through the narrow corridor leading to his bed room. Though it hurt, this wound wasn't something he couldn't handle. Since he was very young, he had been taught to stand upright no matter what happened and never let anyone see him in his weak state, so Tezuka had got used to always keeping his stern and calm facade even when he was injured badly and all he wanted to do were wince and groan. He was also used to treating his wound alone and only called the doctor if it was serious. Though when he was still young, he sometimes would wish he could have had his mother take care of his injury like other normal children.

With one hand, Tezuka opened the wooden dresser next to his bed and took out a first aid unbuttoned his black shirt, the stoic boy then tenderly stripped it, revealed his left arm wrapped partially by a white cloth. It was what he did after he got injured to stop the bleeding since he couldn't go back to his house immediately yet. He only left after made sure everything was under control and let Oishi took care of the rest. And due to his delay, the cloth was all red now though it seemed the blood had stopped flowing.

Just when he was about to take off the cloth, Tezuka heard a gasp making him lift his head sharply and then found himself look straight into a pair of deep blue eyes. Fuji!

For a moment Tezuka felt like all of his blood went cold. He had let his guard down. Loosing blood had made his mind a bit foggy. He had thought that he was alone like all those times before and completely forgotten about the brunet now living in the same room with him. And that said person was staring hard at him with those beautiful eyes of his filled with emotions Tezuka couldn't fathom. But he could guess, yes, he could guess very well what the other was thinking right now.

Fuji was pitying him. Tezuka Kunimitsu, his usual cold and noble master, was now a mess of blood and cloths. The young master of the most powerful yakuza in the country, who was the center of attention in Tokyo's underground world, now was treating his wound alone, silently and secretly like an injured beast licked its wound in darkness.

Tezuka felt his blood boiled to the utmost. The last thing he need from the blue eyed boy was his pity.

"Get out.", Tezuka said in a cold and menacing voice. Fuji started, his gaze diverted to Tezuka's left arm for a brief moment then back to his master's stoic face again. "Master...", he called uncertainly.

"I-said-get-out.", Tezuka slowly emphasized each of his word, his voice was even colder than before.

Fuji was trembling now but bravely continued to look at Tezuka "Master, your wound..let me-"

"Don't you dare to defy me?", Tezuka cut Fuji off, his voice began to shake slightly with anger, "Remember who you are, **slave**."

Fuji cringed at his last word and lowered his head a bit but still stood at his spot "Master..", he called again, this time with a pleading note in his voice and that made Tezuka finally snap.

"Get out of here, now!", he shouted furiously and with his uninjured arm threw the first aid kit across the room making it hit the wall hard and broke, everything inside fell on the floor. Fuji' eyes widened and he stepped backward "Mas..ter.", he whispered in shock. Tezuka glared at him dangerously, his voice was so cold that Fuji couldn't help but shudder "Now or suffer the consequence."

For a brief moment, Fuji seemed like he wanted to run away but he just stood rooted at his place and once again called Tezuka with that pleading tone "Master.."

Tezuka couldn't stand it anymore. His resolve would be broken down right then and there if he didn't do something. So he strode forward and grabbed Fuji's arm, intended to just shove him out. But the blue eyed boy quickly hugged his right arm tightly like a drowning man clutched at a driftwood.

"Let go! Get your hands off me!", Tezuka struggled but Fuji just clung to him tighter making he unable to escape unless he hit the blue eyed boy. But he couldn't , he had hurt him too much.

"Master, please allow me to treat your wound. I will take any punishment you want but please let I treat you first, please master.." Fuji pleaded in his hoarse voice and Tezuka felt his sleeve get wet. Fuji..was crying. He had never seen the blue eyed boy cry before, not when he treated him like a slave and not even when he made love to him roughly. But now the other was crying. Because of **him**.

Tezuka suddenly felt so tired and numb that he stopped struggling and just sat down on the floor. Fuji looked up at him, deep blue eyes widened in surprise and bewilderment but he quickly took Tezuka's action as a sign of acceptance and immediately stood up to move forward the first aid kit and collect its things that was scattered on the floor. The blue eyed boy then hurriedly came back to Tezuka's side like he was afraid that his master could change his mind and throw him out of his room in any seconds.

His slender fingers reached out and slowly, gently took off Tezuka's shirt. The stoic boy shook slightly as Fuji's fingertips brushed his wound.

"I'm sorry, master.", the blue eyed boy quickly apologized, his touch instantly became gentler,"I'll be more careful."

Tezuka didn't say anything. He merely sat still with his eyes closed, silently used all his willpower to suppress his body's tremble. Not because of pain but because of something he had just found in Fuji's beautiful eyes, the things he had failed to notice earlier. They were worry and concern.

The last thing he need from the blue eyed boy was his pity. But the thing he dread to receive the most from Fuji was concern.

The day Fuji made a matcha-cake for him, his mask began to crack. And right now, staying there with the blue eyed boy taking care of him, Tezuka could hear the sound of his mask slowly falling apart.

How long could he keep it before it shattered into pieces?


	5. Chapter 5: Guest

Chap 5: Guest

The wind joyfully danced around the beautiful Japanese garden and carried along some leaves with its rhythm. Autumn was coming, covering trees with various colors: green, yellow, orange and red. Standing on the grass with bare feet, Tezuka's gaze wandered around the nice scenery, his black and white hakama flew lightly as the breeze played with him. Closed his hazel eyes, Tezuka slowly lifted his sword, his body set into an attacking position and with one smooth strike, his sword thrust through a flying leaf.

"As sharp as ever, Kunimitsu.", an elegant voice commented behind him and the stoic boy suppressed a sigh as he opened his eyes.

"What do you want, Keigo?", he asked straight to the point.

"Hey, Ore-sama had to cancel his very busy schedule to visit you and that what you said to him?", the other's voice seemed hurt and disappointed but Tezuka knew better than that. They had been best friends for a long, long time after all.

"Visit me?", he finally turned around to look straight into the purple hair boy.

"Of course.", the other smirked, "Didn't you get injured a few days ago?"

"...You spied on me again, Keigo?"

"Tsk, tsk, don't misinterpret it.", the arrogant boy waved his hand slightly, "I just looked after you."

Tezuka shook his head: "Not quite different in your way." He then sheathed his sword and moved toward the near stepping stone path, knowing that his friend would follow."How long do you plan to stay?" Whenever the purple hair boy came over, he always stayed for a while.

"Dunno.", the other shrugged. Staring at his friend's straight back, Atobe whispered slyly, "It all depended on your pretty slave."

* * *

><p>"Master. Atobe-sama.", Fuji bowed as he placed a cup of tea and an espresso on the table. The purple hair boy smirked as he eyed the slender one up and down "You've got yourself a new slave, Kunimitsu. A better one to be exact."<p>

Fuji's body stiffened but he quickly retreated to the hall and closed the door in front of him. As he sat down on the wooden floor, his small hand came up to clutch at the soft fabric covering his chest. What did he expect? After all, Tezuka was the young master of a powerful yakuza, he of course could have as many slaves as he wanted. Fuji never thought he would be the only one or Tezuka could keep him forever. A slave, even though he was human, was just a toy and a toy was meant to be played with and then thrown away when his master got fed up. That's what he had always known from the beginning. But why was he feeling this way? What's wrong with him as his chest was clenching painfully like this?

Inside the room, Tezuka was getting irritated by being stared hard by his friend. "What?", he glared at the purple hair boy.

"Something was bothering you.", the other claimed confidently. His eyes then had a devious glint "Does it have anything to do with your new slave?"

Tezuka froze for a brief moment but he quickly hid it as he sipped his tea nonchalantly "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Is that so?", the purple hair boy smirked, "Too bad. Such a gorgeous boy, anyway."

"...Don't tell me you are interested in him.", Tezuka's voice was as calm as ever but under the table his fists was clenching slightly.

"Why not?", his friend just winked at him, "You do know that I like pretty things."

Tezuka shook his head and continued to enjoy his tea "Then just get yourself one and keep your eyes off people's poverty." He said those last words with a sarcastic and a bit teasing tone making the other burst into a laugh.

"I'll take your advice, Kunimistsu.", Atobe replied, his gaze trailed to the close door which Fuji had just gone through a moment ago as he mused inwardly.

That boy was even more beautiful than in the photo.

* * *

><p>"Young master.", a young maid greeted as she saw Tezuka walked toward her on the hall. The stoic boy had just returned from his school, he was studying Business Administration at Tokyo University.<p>

Tezuka nodded "Where is Atobe?" .The purple hair boy had refused when Tezuka asked him this morning if he wanted to go to his class with him, saying that he had enough studying for himself.

"Atobe-sama is in his room, young master." Atobe had come over quite frequently that he had his own room at Tezuka residence.

"Ah.", continued his walk Tezuka then stopped in front of his room, his eyebrows furrowed "Where's Fuji?". Usually, the blue eyed boy would wait for him at his door when he came home, never failed to welcome him with a bow and a small smile. But today the other wasn't there.

"Ah, Atobe-sama called him to his room a while ago.", the woman smiled, didn't notice her master stiffen at her words. Immediately turned, Tezuka headed toward his friend's room in a quick pace, his fists clenched tightly as an uneasy feeling stirring inside his chest.

"_...Don't tell me you are interested in him."_

"_Why not? You do know that I like pretty things."_

Could it be...

Tezuka hastened his steps and when he was near the door of Atobe's room, his sharp ears caught something. It was the faint sound of clothes rustling, someone whispering and then a small sob that's almost inaudible but Tezuka could still recognize whom it belonged to.

"No..please stop.."

Fuji!

Pulled the door open with a strength he had never had before, Tezuka's eyes widened as he caught the sight of what was happening in the room.

Fuji was laying flat on his stomach, struggling weakly, his yukata had been pulled off his shoulder, leaving the silky white skin exposed. Atobe was on top of him, his chest pressed tightly against Fuji's back as the purple hair boy pinned the other down on the floor. One hand rested at the slender waist while the other one sneaked beneath Fuji's yukata to caress the blue eyed boy's smooth chest, Atobe's lips curled into a smile as he buried his nose in the honey brown hair.

At the sound of the door being opened roughly, Atobe's hand stopped its ministrations but the purple hair boy still continued to bury his face even deeper into Fuji's hair, making those silky locks covered most of his face. Fuji on the other hand immediately looked up at Tezuka with his watery eyes and the stoic boy felt his heart squeezed painfully as their eyes met. Fuji's blue orbs screamed hope and fear, shame and melancholy at the same time.

"What are you doing Keigo?", Tezuka growled. Despite his cold voice, fire was running wildly in his vein as his heart burned with angry and jealousy. Tezuka had to muster all of his willpower to restrain the urge to just go inside and punch the hell out of his best friend.

Hearing Tezuka's question, Atobe slowly lifted his head and when the boy finally looked at him, Tezuka was slightly taken aback. He had never seen his friend in a state like this before. Instead of the usual arrogant expression, at that moment Atobe looked defiant and even reckless. His eyes were dark and deep with emotions Tezuka couldn't fathom but there was one thing the stoic boy could recognize clearly. It's was lust.

"The most natural thing in the world, Kunimitsu."


	6. Chapter 6: Trap

Chap 6: Trap

As Kamikaze was the most powerful yakuza in Japan, Atobe Corporation was one of the leading enterprises in the country. Their co-operation at first, which then developed into a close relationship, had been long-standing through generations. As a result, Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu had known each other since they were very young and despite many differences between their characters, as the time pass, they eventually became best friends.

Atobe always had his own way to show his care to the other, which Tezuka accused as spying though in the purple hair boy's opinion, it's merely looking after. And despite Tezuka's usual reprimand and annoyance, Atobe knew very well that all the time, his friend had secretly tolerated his actions, otherwise he would never got any information about the stoic boy no matter how much and what way he tried.

So when he arrived at Tezuka's residence, being surrounded as usual by many housemaids or his fangirls to be exact (Be awed by Ore-sama's prowess!) and accidentally knew about Tezuka's new slave, the purple hair boy was completely taken aback. His best friend had a new slave and he didn't know anything about it, there were only two explanations for this. One, his spying system had worked ineffectively lately (Atobe very doubted this since Oshitari had always been a reliable person.) and two, his friend had deliberately hidden it from him or to be exact from anyone he could (which sounded more reasonable). 'If it was this case', Atobe mused silently, his fingers slightly curled beneath his chin, 'there must be something special about that person.'

"_Fuji Suysuke?_", Oshitari sounded genuinely surprise over the phone, "_Why do you suddenly want to know about Fuji-kun?_"

"You know him?"

"_Yes. He is a young potential talent in art and photography and a popular student, well-known as the tensai of Seigaku. I've met him once before and that boy is very pleasant and smart. Beautiful, too. Lately, I've heard that he had been invited to study at a famous university in France but couldn't attend due to some health problems._"

"Is there any relation between Fuji Suysuke and Kunimitsu?"

"..._I don't know. But they went to the same school so may be_..."

"Huh, I see."

"_Ah! I have a picture of him. Let me send it to you_.", Oshitari then ended the phone call and a brief moment later, Atobe's phone rang. As the image of Fuji Suysuke appeared on the screen, the purple hair boy widened his eyes.

That boy had an effeminate face, honey brown hair and a slender figure.

* * *

><p>Since he was best friend of a yakuza's young master, Atobe sometimes could join with Tezuka in some underground activities. One of them was slave auction. Though they had attended it several times, Atobe hadn't seen his stoic friend buy anyone. So it was quite a surprise to him two years ago as Tezuka bought a male slave, a young boy with honey brown hair and slender body.<p>

'May be he finds that boy attractive.', Atobe mused as he looked at the boy's effeminate face, feeling amused that his friend wasn't nonsexual like people believed. But that was what he thought.

When he visited Tezuka two months later, Atobe found himself getting confused at his friend's behavior toward the boy he thought the stoic boy liked. Though Tezuka treated that boy quite nice, he didn't allow the brunet to stay close to him despite the obvious affection of the other for him. That poor boy couldn't even enter Tezuka's room without permission.

'That weird.', Atobe mused, 'I thought he liked that boy but it seems like I'm wrong. Or does he too shy to make a move?'

Wanted to ascertain his friend's feeling, Atobe pretended to be attracted by the brunet and asked Tezuka whether he could take the boy with him when he left. The stoic boy had just thought for a second before agreed and Atobe immediately knew that his friend didn't have even a bit interest in the honey brown hair boy.

So why did he buy that boy if he didn't like him at all? That question had been nagging Atobe since then until the moment he saw Fuji's picture. And when he met the slender boy, Atobe was even more sure about his assumption.

Fuji had the same features with the other boy, effeminate face, honey brown hair and slender figure. Or to be correct, Tezuka's former slave resembled his new one.

Atobe smirked. Saying that that boy resembled Fuji actually was a honor for him. Fuji was much more beautiful than the other, so beautiful that Atobe was sure he would definitely woo the blue eyed boy if that said boy didn't belong to his best friend.

But Fuji's look wasn't the thing impressing Atobe the most. It was his aura. Despite being locked in here as a slave, Fuji still had such ethereal and angelic aureole around him that Atobe felt like he could sense white wings spread out from behind the slender boy.

He was completely sure that Fuji was a special person. And if his guess's right, a very special person to Tezuka.

Atobe smiled slyly. He just had to set a trap to confirm his assumption.

* * *

><p>"You are Fuji Suysuke?", Atobe asked as he eyed the honey brown hair boy sitting in front of him. If Fuji was feeling uncomfortable with his presence, the boy didn't show it.<p>

"Yes, Atobe-sama."

"Seigaku's tensai, young talent in art and photography Fuji Suysuke, am I right?", Atobe said while sipping his non-alcoholic champagne.

"No, sama.", Fuji replied, a polite smile in his face.

"No?", the purple hair boy raise his eyebrow questioningly. Oshitari couldn't give him wrong information, could he?

"I'm Tezuka-sama's slave, Atobe-sama. The person you talked about, he no longer existed."

"Did he?", Atobe smirked, "Or he has just been hidden behind a mental wall, silently craving and waiting for release?"

Fuji's smile didn't waver: "Sorry Atobe-sama but I don't see the point of discussing this. It's not like I can do anything about it, anyway."

"Ah, you can't.", Atobe nodded, a mysterious smile in his face, "But I can, you know."

"What do you mean, sama?"

"I knew the reason why you are here. And as a rich and powerful person, I can easily help you get out of here.", Atobe smirked, emphasized his last words. Not that he planned to do it though and even if he did, it wasn't easy like he said, especially if his best friend really had feelings for Fuji. He just wanted to play with Fuji a bit since he had nothing to do and there was still time before setting his trap.

To his surprise, Fuji didn't react like he had anticipated. The boy still looked as calm as ever, no sign of amazement, hope, excitement, curiosity or even confusion on that beautiful face. Instead, he smiled softly and replied with a tone of a mother who didn't no whether to reprimand or coax her mischievous son "Don't you have more important things to do than playing with me, Atobe-sama?"

Fuji's keenness and perceptiveness sent a weird excitement along Atobe's spine and the purple hair boy faked a hurt tone as he eyed the other amusingly "You don't believe me?"

Fuji opened his eyes and Atobe was totally stunned by the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. Something sparked inside him. "I just couldn't see any reason for you to do it, sama."

"Is that so?", Atobe replied absent-mindedly while staring at the honey brown hair boy. The light passed through the glass window, flowed along the beautiful neck and drew a perfect sensual curve but it just stopped there, couldn't went further into the white yukata the other was wearing. Atobe's eyes darkened.

"Shouldn't I show you one then?"

In a flash, he had tackled Fuji down on the floor, his hands hungrily roamed all over the blue eyed boy's sexy body. Fuji struggled to escape, slender hands came up to the other's muscular chest, trying to push the boy on top of him away.

"No! Atobe-sama, please stop!"

Catching Fuji's wrists, Atobe then turned the boy over and pressed his chest against the other's small back, using his weight to pin him down.

"You know Fuji", Atobe whispered huskily, "Tezuka used to have a slave, not as beautiful as you but still a pretty one. But when I asked him to give that boy to me, he agreed without any hesitance." Feeling Fuji's body stiffen, the purple hair boy smirked and traced the other's jaw with his finger as he continued "It will be the same to you Fuji if I ask him so why don't you just be a good boy and let me have my way with you?"

For a moment, Fuji stopped struggling and Atobe took this chance to pull the fabric off Fuji's shoulder, revealing the silky white skin. His hand sneaked into the boy's yukata to greedily caress the smooth chest. Fuji's scent overwhelmed his senses and Atobe couldn't help but let out a content smile as he buried his nose in those honey brown locks. Somewhere in his foggy mind there was a small voice telling him that he was doing wrong, it wasn't what he planned but Atobe couldn't care less. Fuji smelled like heaven.

The blue eyed boy under him started to struggle again though it's weaker this time. "No..please..stop..", he sobbed slightly.

The door suddenly was opened roughly and the slender boy beneath him froze. Atobe didn't need to look up to know who was standing at his door since he had calculated the time so that Tezuka could arrive timely to witness his actions. That what he had planned at first. But now he felt like slapping himself for doing it.

"What are you doing Keigo?", Tezuka growled and Atobe knew his best friend was very very angry. Instead of feeling guilty, defiance and frustration swept through his body and the purple hair boy slowly lifted his head to looked straight into Tezuka's burning hazel eyes.

"The most natural thing in the world, Kunimitsu."

He could sense that Tezuka was slightly taken aback but the stoic boy quickly regained his composure. "You have **no** right to touch him Keigo. He's **my** slave.", the boy claimed with an icy voice.

At Tezuka's words, Fuji freed himself from Atobe's already loosen grip and plunged toward his master, hugging Tezuka's legs tightly and buried his beautiful face in the fabric covering the other's belly.

Fuji's submission to his master made Atobe's blood boil with unknown rage.

"Then give him to me.", he said matter-of-factly though his fists were clenching tightly under his sleeves.

"What?"

"Give him to me like what you had done with your former slave."

Tezuka's gaze immediately became so fierce and dangerous that if look could kill, the purple hair boy must be a corpse right now.

"**Fuji-is**-**different**.", the stoic boy slowly emphasized each word, his voice lingered dangerously.

"What's different?", Atobe smirked, giving the other a challenging look. Tezuka didn't answer. For a moment, he just stood there, his hazel eyes bored into the other's onyx ones.

"Don't ever touch him again or I will not tolerate anymore.", the stoic boy finally said in a deadly serious voice before pulled Fuji up on his feet and dragged the slender boy away.

Cursing inwardly, Atobe slammed his fist hard to the floor, his eyes stared blankly at the direction the others had gone. The purple hair boy then laid down on the place where Fuji and him were a mess of limbs and hair and face just a moment ago, listening to the sound of his pounding heart as he inhaled deeply the sweet and addicted scent of Fuji lingering around him.

Closed his eyes, Atobe let out a bittersweet smile.

The person who had set this trap in the beginning was him.

But in the end he became the very one who being trapped.


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

Chap 7: Realization

During the walk back to Tezuka's room, the stoic boy didn't say anything, nor did Fuji. The blue eyed boy just clutched his master's sleeve tightly, in the way a child held his mother's hand on the first day he came to school, still be new to the surroundings.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?", Tezuka finally asked when the bedroom door was closed behind. Fuji shook his head: "No, master. He..he just..touched me. That's all."

There was a pregnant silence followed until Tezuka sighed and lowered his head slightly: "I'm sorry."

The blue eyed boy looked at him, bewildered and confused: "For what, master?"

For what?

For many things Suysuke.

For letting this kind of thing happen to you, for being unable to protect you, for making you endure too much, for hurting you again and again day by day...

And for being a greedy selfish bastard who loved you in a twisted way that couldn't bring you nothing than agony and torment.

_I wanna hide the truth _

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide (*)_

"...Nothing.", that was what Tezuka finally said. He then pulled Fuji toward his bed and laid the boy down gently. "Get some rest.", he said, trying to make it sound like an order while covering Fuji with his silky blanket.

Blue eyes stared at him for a moment and then a pure and soft smile adorned the other's beautiful face "Thank you..", the slender boy paused slightly before added "master."

It felt like there was a lump in his throat and for a moment Tezuka wanted to kneel down, to take Fuji's small hand into his, to throw off his mask and told the blue eyed boy how much he loved him, how much he needed him, how he couldn't live without him, so please always stay by his side and if possible, even a bit, please love him.

Even a bit would be more than enough.

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come (*)_

In the end, he just cleared his throat and looked away "I have to go. Sleep."

"Hai, master.", Fuji replied obediently.

Tezuka turned to go but immediately stopped as he felt something pulling him from behind. As the boy turned around, his hazel eyes widened, realizing that it was Fuji's hand tugging at his shirt.

"What's wrong, master?", Fuji asked bewilderedly , catching Tezuka's surprised gaze at him. "Why did you-", it was until then did the lithe boy noticed that his hand was clutching his master's shirt, preventing the other's leave. Crimson color instantly crept into those beautiful cheeks and Fuji stammered while withdrew his hand quickly "What..I..I don't..".

His voice then trailed off and the slender boy lowered his face, staring dazedly at his palm. There was a glint of confusion and uncertainty in those deep blue eyes and the boy let out an almost inaudible whisper "Why..?"

Before Fuji could question his action further, he felt himself being pulled forward and the next thing he knew, Tezuka's mouth was covering him, tongue slipped inside his cavern and greedily caressed every spot.

"Uhmmm..", Fuji moaned into the kiss and his body moved on its own, pressed closer to Tezuka's while his arms wrapped tightly around the other's neck.

"Fuji?", being taken aback by the abnormally enthusiastic response, Tezuka broke the kiss to look at the smaller boy questioningly, making Fuji turn red embarrassedly as he too, realized his odd behavior.

"I..I'm sorry..I", the boy now looked even more confused than before and his gaze at Tezuka had a slight glimpse of fear and helplessness. He attempted to move away, only to be pulled back even closer to the stoic boy.

"Don't ever stay away from me.", Tezuka whispered into his hair, so softly, so tenderly and so pleadingly that Fuji thought he was having an illusion. A very surreal illusion.

Pushed the smaller boy down on the bed, Tezuka hurriedly took off their clothes before starting to worship passionately the beautiful body beneath him. Fuji just laid there obediently as Tezuka sucked, nipped and covered his torso with kisses while the other's hands were busy caressing his smooth thighs.

"Fuji. Fuji. Fuji", Tezuka whispered his love's name in a hoarse and infatuated voice, one strong hand spread Fuji's legs while the other gripped the boy's slender hip. Atobe's previous actions had burned the flame of possession inside him and Fuji's responsive gestures before as well as the boy's submission right now did nothing but added fuel to his desire and lust.

In one strong thrust, he entered Fuji and groaned out loud as the boy's inner wall tightened around his length. Pleasure overwhelmed him and Tezuka began to move, continually pulled almost all the way out of the slender boy then slammed back in. Fuji's hot cavern was driving him crazy and Tezuka had never ever been able to control himself when he was inside the other.

Suddenly, Fuji burst into tears and Tezuka quickly stopped, feeling a bit panic. Fuji had never cried before, did he hurt this boy too much this time?

"Fuji, Fuji.", he called the boy softly while brushed the wet bangs covering the other's eyes. Those beautiful ones were shutting tightly but tears still flew non-stop from them, shining under the lamplight like sparkling crystals.

"Don't cry. I'll be gentle, okay?", Tezuka coaxed and caressed the other's checks that had been wet and red due to his cry. He started to move again, this time slowly and tenderly.

But Fuji only cried harder and the boy still cried even after they finished, even when the other pulled him into a tight embrace and awkwardly kissed his forehead, cried all the time the stoic boy held him closely in his chest until he finally fell asleep in Tezuka's arms.

* * *

><p>Fuji was a genius, yes, but in contrary to people's belief, he wasn't a genius in everything. In fact, he wasn't good at cooking and could be so dense in one matter: the matter of heart.<p>

Fuji knew he like being with Tezuka.

Fuji knew he felt happy and comfortable everytime the stoic boy was around.

And Fuji knew the other was the only one he could trust his everything with.

The problem was Fuji considered all this things as signs of close friendship. He failed to understand one very important thing: his racing heartbeat whenever he stayed close to Tezuka had nothing to do with the fact that Tezuka was his best friend.

Unable to understand his own feelings, Fuji, as a result, failed to notice Tezuka's subtle manifestation of love.

It seemed so ironic when he, a young talent in photography who was appreciated for catching moments, couldn't see the bright light in Tezuka's hazel eyes everytime the boy looked at him, his expression softened when Fuji was around or the stoic boy's rare and pure smile that meant only for him.

Fuji didn't see anything and he might have continued to think about Tezuka as his best friend if not for the intricate situation in which he ended up being Tezuka's slave. And Fuji tried to get used to treating Tezuka as his master despite the emptiness and loneliness deep inside his heart.

He missed so badly having Tezuka by his side like before.

Maybe because of this that Fuji made the matcha-cake. He didn't expect anything when he made it, he just wanted to do it, to fulfill his secret promise to his used-to-be best friend.

But when he gave it to Tezuka, the stoic boy had kissed him. Not one but many times. And they changed everything.

From that day, Fuji found himself longed for Tezuka's kisses and then the other's intimate touch. Sometimes, he could wake up in the middle of night, sweated and panted and blushed, remembering his weird but hot dream that had the stoic boy in.

'What wrong with me?', the boy silently wondered. A slave shouldn't have desire for his master. And it's definitely not normal for a boy to feel like that about his best friend.

"You know Fuji", Atobe whispered huskily into his ear, "Tezuka used to have a slave, not as beautiful as you but still a pretty one. But when I asked him to give that boy to me, he agreed without any hesitance." Those words pierced through Fuji's heart like arrows, so painful that the boy stopped struggling.

Tezuka would give him away? But he didn't want a new master, he wanted only Tezuka. He wanted to stay by Tezuka's side, though just as a slave, a sex toy or whatever the other wanted. Fuji didn't care about it, even a bit.

Since when did he need Tezuka so much that he could do anything just to be with the other?

Fuji didn't know or have time to think about it. He struggled to escape, silently hoped that Tezuka could come and rescue him. Despite Atobe's words, Fuji still wanted to believe in the stoic boy. Or to be exact, Fuji believed him, as always.

And the other didn't let him down. Tezuka stood at the door, straight and proud, like a God in rage as ice crept into his voice and fire burned in those hazel eyes. Fuji moved forward and knelt down, hugging his feet while his face buried in the other's belly, hoping badly that the stoic boy could get his silent plead.

It seemed the other did get it and Fuji couldn't name the feeling stirring inside his chest as he heard Tezuka said to Atobe in a firm and strict tone "Fuji-is-different." The stoic boy then dragged him away and Fuji clung at him tightly, refused to let go.

Fuji still didn't knew what his feeling was, the fact that he tugged Tezuka's shirt to keep the boy from leaving was just unconsciously done. But as the other pulled him forward and kissed him passionately, Fuji knew one thing: he wanted Tezuka, wanted Tezuka to take him, to clean every trace of Atobe on him and marked him as Tezuka's. And the more the stoic boy touched him, the more urgent this need became.

As the other thrust into him, Fuji felt like he was filled, not just his body but his mind, his soul, his heart. And then realization hit him like a lightning bolt and everything that once had been so puzzled suddenly became so clear. Like he had been blindfold all the time and now someone had removed the cloth.

Tear welled up in Fuji's eyes and the boy began to cry.

Because, his realization, it was too late.

Fuji was a genius but inside he was just a child who needed the guidance he never got as a young child because of his genius. The inborn talent which allowed him to learn any lesson easily had failed pathetically in the labyrinth that was his own mind and heart.

But that very moment, as their body tangled and intertwined, moan and groan echoed on the bedroom like a rhythm to dance, Fuji's delirious mind taught him a lesson about the thing called love.

Tezuka Kunimitsu -his best friend, his master, whatever- Fuji's heart and body recognized only him.

(*) Demons- Imagine Dragons


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

Chap 8: Confrontation

Honey rays of sunlight danced happily on branches and the grass, slid along leaves and jumped joyfully into the air. Flowers swayed with the wind, creating a harmonious and graceful rhythm of color and scent. It made some butterflies get distracted in their way and have to stop to kiss those flowers gently.

There was a beautiful boy standing in the middle of the scene, flowers surrounded him and his fingers caressed them as he smiled fondly. White yukata covered his slender body and honey brown hair glowed under sunlight, making him look like an angel bathed in gold. A blue butterfly alighted upon his sleeve and he chuckled, the melodious sound added perfectly to the dolce cantabile of nature.

Not so far from there, a purple hair boy stood in trance, totally breathless and absolutely mesmerized by the glorious sight in front of him.

"What are you doing?", he asked a long moment later, finally be able to speak.

The slender boy started and he quickly bowed as he turned around: "Atobe-sama." The blue eyed boy's behavior was as polite as ever but his body shrank a bit and the slightest hint of tension in his voice told Atobe that the other still remember very well what had happened between them yesterday. The purple hair boy cleared his throat and asked again "What are you doing?"

"Ah, just some gardening, sama."

"You seem to like it.", Atobe commented, noticing the softness and fondness in the way Fuji looked at the plants around him.

"Yes, sama. It's one of my hobbies. Being outside in nature with trees, flowers, the sun and the wind always make me feel refresh.", Fuji seemed to relax as he talked about his favorite thing but then the boy lowered his head and murmured "Anyway, I don't have many things to do here." Honey brown bangs covered Fuji's face so Atobe couldn't see his expression and for a moment, the arrogant heir wanted to reach out to lift the other's chin up and brush those locks away so that he could looked straight at the feminine face and maybe those beautiful blue eyes.

Quickly turned away, the purple hair boy then looked around, wanted to find something to distract himself and the other, too.

"I heard that flowers have their own language. Everyone of them has its own meaning. Is it true?", he asked, tried to make his voice sound calm and curious.

"Ah, it's true. And by giving someone a flower, you can express what you feel without speaking, sama.", Fuji smiled. A breeze made his bangs fall into his eyes and he blew it off in amusement, kissable pink lips moved gracefully.

Atobe stared. Hard. It seemed he needed much more distraction.

The purple hair boy coughed slightly and waved his hand around "Is that so? Do you know the meaning of those flowers here?"

"Of course, sama.", Fuji's smile grew more genuinely as he turned around and began his introduction.

"This", he lightly touched a raceme of small, bright blue, five petal flowers, "is Forget-me-not, meaning true love."

"This", he turned toward a bunch of purple flowers, "is Violet, meaning Faithfulness."

A bell-shaped, fragrant flower "Hyacinth, aqua-blue varieties of hyacinth blossoms mean sincerity in the language of flowers, while violet blooms represent the asking of forgiveness from the recipient."

Spike-like flowers composed of multiple, tiny purple florets on a slender, elegant stem "Lavender, symbolizes elegance and grace."

A trumpet-shaped center surrounded by petals that create a star shape "Daffodil, represents forgiveness, new beginnings and a rebirth."

"Daisy, symbolizes innocence."

"Calla Lily, symbolizes magnificent beauty."

"Carnation, pride and beauty."

...

"And", Fuji paused as his gaze fell upon some yellow flowers, a flash of sorrow came and went in his eyes, "Yellow Tulip, hopeless love."

"It's amazing how you can remember all those things.", Atobe nodded with impression, "You must like flowers a lot."

"Not that much.", Fuji grinned, "I just happen to have a good memory. Actually, I prefer cactus more."

The purple hair boy laughed amusingly "You are really something, Fuji." He then stepped forward and bent down to pluck two racemes of aqua-blue and white violet hyacinth before bowed his head slightly and held out the flowers to the boy in front of him, his movement's graceful and charming.

"A..Atobe-sama.", Fuji stuttered, crimson color crept into his beautiful cheeks.

The arrogant boy grinned and winked at him "Can I exchange them with a daffodil from you?" Fuji's deep blue eyes snapped open with surprise and realization before closed again and a pure genuine smile adorned his face.

Atobe loved this smile.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>As Tezuka came home, what he saw is the sight of Atobe and Fuji chatting cheerfully, the blue eyed boy seemed completely comfortable with the arrogant heir who just yesterday had attempted to rape him. An aqua-blue hyacinth was pinned in Fuji's hair, matching perfectly with his cerulean eyes while a yellow daffodil adorned Atobe's shirt. Somewhere in Tezuka's mind, a small voice commented that they did look good together and his blood ran even colder than it's already been when he first saw them.<p>

"Fuji.", he called, his voice remained calm and nonchalant but seeing the boy cringe slightly he knew Fuji had sensed the silent rage in it.

"Master.", Fuji hurriedly stepped toward him and bowed his head, lower than usual.

"What are you doing here?", Tezuka asked though he had already known the answer. Fuji often did gardening when he wasn't home, the slender boy had always loved nature. Tezuka had secretly watched him several times before, secretly because Fuji looked so relax and beautiful when he did his favorite work that the stoic boy didn't want to ruin it with his presence.

Tezuka clenched his fist. That glorious sight...Atobe must have seen it.

"Just some gardening, master."

"I don't remember giving you any order to do it."

Fuji bit his lower lip, which he often did when he was considering what to say but in the end he just lowered his head and said in a soft voice "I'm sorry, master."

"Go inside and don't come out unless I call you.", Tezuka commanded strictly.

"Yes, master.", the slender boy then walked pass him and disappeared round the corner. Tezuka turned to go as well but Atobe grabbed his elbow "What are you doing?", the purple hair boy hissed, anger flashed in his eyes.

"I should be the one who ask that question.", Tezuka replied calmly while pulled his arm away from the other's grip.

Atobe stared at him, his arms folded across his chest "The way you treat Fuji is unreasonable and ridiculous."

"What I do to my slave had nothing to do with you."

"Yes, he is your slave, not your prisoner. You can't keep him like a bird in a cage just because of your undue possession and pathetic fear.", Atobe said sarcastically.

Tezuka's icy hazel eyes bored into the other's one "What right you think you have to judge me when you are the one who attempted to rape him?"

Fire burned in Atobe's eyes, leveled with the ice in Tezuka's "That's my mistake but at least I've apologized to him and he has forgiven me. What about you? All you've done so far is just forcing him?"

"There are things that can only be won by forcing."

There was a pregnant silence before the purple hair boy spoke, this time his voice was calm and serious "Yes, it's true that sometimes we have to force to get the thing we want. But Kunimitsu, the consequence of forcing will be that either you win that thing or else...you destroyed it."

"..."

"If forcing can't give you what you want, will you destroy him?"

Tension hung in the air, so thick that someone could cut it with a knife. Finally, Tezuka spoke "I will destroy anyone who dares to take him away." He turned and left but not before whisper the last word:

"Even you, Keigo."

* * *

><p>Tezuka wandered aimlessly around the garden. He didn't want to return to his room yet, he didn't want to face Fuji, not when his mind was in chaos like this.<p>

Stopped by the small stream, the stoic boy lowered his head slightly and stared at his reflection on the still water surface.

"_If forcing can't give you what you want, will you destroy him?"_

Slowly, another image appeared on the water, replaced his own reflection. The image of a feminine face with cerulean eyes, honey brown hair and a sweet smile.

Tezuka bent down, wanted to touch this beautiful face but the moment his fingertips came into contact with the water surface, the image broken apart like puzzle pieces and he immediately withdrew his hand as if he had been burned.

Gradually, the water became still and his reflection appeared again, stared back at him with deep hazel eyes.

"_If forcing can't give you what you want, will you destroy him?"_- Atobe's question once again echoed in his head.

I...will.

I will destroy him.

Not only him but me as well.

Fuji, as long as I have you with me, I don't mind a mutual destruction.

And...maybe, just maybe, afterward we can regenerate together.


	9. Chapter 9: Cage

Chap 9: Cage

Fuji carefully put a green tea chiffon cake into the refrigerator. He had spent three hours to make this cake for his master but since dinner was coming, better to save this cake for later, Tezuka often stayed late to work after all. Fuji really hoped that this cake would cease the other's anger with him and maybe his master would allow him to continue do gardening. 'It's better that', the slender boy mused, 'or else I will be in double trouble since I sneaked off to make it.'

Quickly and lightly, he left the kitchen and walked along the hall. As Fuji turned at a corner, a strong hand from behind covered his mouth while another one grabbed his waist and the next thing he knew, he had been dragged into a dark small room. Panic swept through his body for a brief moment but he soon relaxed when a familiar voice whispered in his ear "Calm down Fuji, it's me." The mysterious boy then released Fuji and the slender boy turned around to face the arrogant heir.

"What's wrong, Atobe-sama? Why are you acting so secretly?", the room was quite dark but the light passed through a small window allowed Fuji to see the other's face and he then noticed the unusual seriousness and determination in those onyx eyes, "Is there something you can only tell me?"

"Yes, and since we don't have much time, I'll go straight to the point", Atobe stepped closer and his eyes bored into Fuji's blue ones, "Fuji, go with me."

"...Pardon?"

"You want freedom, don't you? Then go with me, I will take you away.", he took Fuji's small hand into his bigger one and squeezed, "I'm serious."

The blue eyed boy swallowed hard: "My master has already agreed?"

"No, he hasn't.", Atobe's brow furrowed, "And he won't. He will lock you here forever Fuji, keep you like a bird in a cage and never let you be free. That's why I want to take you with me. I know about your situation and don't worry, as soon as we escape from here, I'll pay all your father's debts."

"Escape?", Fuji whispered almost inaudibly. The slender boy lowered his head and withdrew his hand: "Why do you have to escape, Atobe-sama? Does this mean my master will do something to you if you try to take me away?"

Atobe's silence was all the answer Fuji needed and he clenched his fists, trying his best to keep his body from shaking with all the contrary emotions battling inside him.

Finally, Fuji looked up, his eyes was as clear as still lake and as deep as blue ocean. "Atobe-sama.", he spoke, calmly and softly, "You're really a nice man..."

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door and then a polite voice spoke: "Young master, dinner is ready."<p>

"Ah.", Tezuka replied, loud enough so the other could hear. He stood up from his chair and stretched his body a bit before beginning to arrange his things. There was a click sound as the door being opened and he frowned slightly, looking up to see who was the intruder.

"Tsk, tsk, studying in library at this time. Just like you, Kunimitsu.", Atobe leaned against the door frame, an unsual smirk adorned his charming face.

Held back the urge to roll his eyes, Tezuka picked up some books on the table and walked toward the wall bookshelves: "What are you doing here, Keigo?"

"Such a mean thing to say to your best friend.", Atobe's voice sounded hurt but he was grinning, "Hey, Kunimitsu, do you realize that despite being best friend for a long time, we still have nothing in common?"

Tezuka raised his eyebrow at the other before turned away to put the books back in their places : "Of course. Do you really think I'm that slow?" His voice was monotonous as usual but there was a slight hint of amusement in it. Atobe chuckled: "My friends always question about how we can get along that well why we are so different. And I've wondered about that too, several times." His voice suddenly turned into a whisper: "But I've just found out that we actually have a same thing in common, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka's back tensed up but he didn't turn around: "What do you mean?"

Atobe ignored his friend's question. He continued to speak, this time his voice was soft and even a bit dreamy: "It can't help. He is so beautiful...so pleasant, too. Just like an angel." The purple hair boy smiled a bit and turned his head backward to look at the ceiling.

There was something in his voice that made Tezuka turn to look at his best friend and his hazel eyes widened slightly. Atobe's slanting face looked so mournful and so...

"Keigo-", Tezuka called uncertainly but he was cut off by the other's sudden cheerful voice "I will leave early tomorrow morning. I know you have school so I think it's better to say goodbye now." Atobe grinned at him but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"You..leave?"

"Yes", Atobe nodded and waved his hand slightly, "Something comes up so I have to return." He then turned to go before stopping dead in his track, his body tensed as though he was debating with himself about something. Finally, he spoke, still with his back facing Tezuka.

"I like Fuji. Truly I am."

"...So please don't destroy him."

Tezuka was completely taken aback. He didn't know whether it was because of Atobe's sincere confess or his first time ever pleading or the very rare vulnerableness in the arrogant heir's voice. Or how lonely Atobe's straight back looked when he walked away.

Maybe all.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're really a nice man...but I can't go with you."<em>

"_Fuji-"_

"_I'm sincerely grateful to you for offering me that but I don't want to ruin your friendship with Tezuka-sama and put you in trouble just for my sake. I can't be that selfish, especially when you've been so kind to me."_

"_..."_

"_Besides, I want to pay my father's debts myself. It is the only way so I can hold my head high and feel peaceful. You are a nice man and I want to see you as a friend, not someone I'm under a great obligation to."_

_There was a pregnant silence before he could finally speak: "Friend?". His voice was calm though a keen person could sense the hint of bitter in it._

"_Yes.", the blue eyed boy replied softly and he reached out to hold Atobe's hand for a brief moment, a pure and tender smile adorned his face._

_It was the most beautiful smile Atobe had ever seen._

Atobe closed his eyes as the memory flooded his mind. He was smiling but his hand was unconsciously clutching his chest. Tightly. Still...

"It's enough.", he murmured, "Just like this is enough."

* * *

><p>Fuji stared at Atobe's slumped shoulder as the boy walked away, guilt stirred inside him, knowing he had hurt the other's feeling.<p>

But it was the right thing to do. He had no choice but stay honest. Though not completely.

Everything he said to Atobe was true. It just wasn't the main reason why Fuji didn't accept his offer.

The main reason was Fuji didn't want to leave. Or to be exact, he couldn't.

Like a mayfly, knowing it will die but still rushes into the flames.

Like a pedestrian collapsing on the desert, finally drags himself to a water supply only to realize that it is poisonous but still drink gulp by gulp like he is drinking holy water.

There was no way he could be free, even if he ran away, even if he had Atobe help him.

Because this traditional house of Tezuka's family wasn't the thing that kept him imprisoned. Nor did the burden he was bearing due to his father's debts.

It was his heart.

The real cage.


	10. Chapter 10: Confession

To Fischadler: thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm really happy to know you're reading this story of mine. Hope to read from you soon.

Chap 10: Confession

"_I like Fuji. Truly I am."_

"_...So please don't destroy him."_

Atobe's words kept echoing in his head as Tezuka stood next to the window, staring blankly at the star sky outside.

"Ehh, young master is still here?", he heard a young voice full of surprise behind him and turned around to see one of his maid standing at the door, holding a vacuum cleaner in her hand. Tezuka gestured to her to come in: "Ah, I'll leave now. Do your work."

The girl smiled sympathetically: "You must feel sad because Atobe-sama will leave tomorrow, young master. The same to us. He just arrived here two days ago.", she sighed a bit drastically but then suddenly became cheerful: "Lucky our chefs cooked France dishes today! Atobe-sama loves France food!"

Tezuka walked pass her impassively. He was too used to this fangirl mood whenever Atobe was involved.

* * *

><p>The moment Tezuka stood in front of his room, he frowned slightly. Had he just smelt wine from inside?<p>

The stoic boy opened the door to see his dinner set on a tray laying on the low table, a Coq au Vin dish with a chocolate mousse for dessert. Next to it was a glass and a ice bucket but whatever wine bottle which was supposed to be inside the bucket was nowhere to be seen.

Before Tezuka could think of any reasonable possibility that might happened to his missing drink, he heard some sniffs from the door leading to the garden, which was opening. The stoic boy quickly walked pass the ancient screen which had blotted out his sight and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock.

Fuji was sitting on the doorstep, his back leaned against the frame, his legs stretched out comfortably. Crimson color adorned his cheeks while his hair danced wildly in the wind. Tezuka's eyes focused on the half full Pinot Noir bottle standing next to the slender boy. Fuji had drunk this much?

"Fuji!", he called strictly, making the slender boy jerk and turn his face toward him. Fuji's dreamy blue eyes widened slightly before the boy giggled: "Ah, Tezuka."

Tezuka's heart skipped a beat. It had been like forever since the last time he heard Fuji call his name and now when he finally heard it again, Tezuka realized how much he had been missed it. Swallowed the lump in his throat, he strode toward Fuji, pulled the slender boy up and picked up the wine bottle. Fuji must be very drunk to call him like that and he definitely would not let the boy have more.

"You're not allowed to drink Fuji. Get inside.", he reprimanded but Fuji just stared at him and then the blue eyed boy suddenly plunge forward. Tezuka raised his arm higher, holding the bottle above his head so Fuji couldn't reach it but the other's next action froze him in spot. Fuji's delicate arms wrapped tightly around Tezuka's waist and his beautiful face buried deeply in the warm chest of his master.

"Humm, you're so warm...just like the real...And the same smell, too...", Fuji murmured happily and his small hands began to roam Tezuka's broad back, "I can touch you as well!", his voice had an innocent excitement and then Fuji giggled: "Such a weird illusion."

Tezuka's eyebrows twitched.

"If I had known I could hug you like that with some wine, I would have drunk it long ago.", Fuji sighed and pouted a bit, his body snuggled even closer to Tezuka.

Tezuka looked away, a thin thread of mournfulness came across his hazel eyes and lingered in them: "You shouldn't be like that, you know. You should hate me." He whispered almost inaudibly, like he wanted the other to hear that but dread to be heard at the same time.

Fuji frowned and looked at him, confused and wondered for a moment before his lips curled up into a grin: "But I do hate you, Tezuka." He said those words so naturally, so matter-of-factly that they went through his bones like a icy, cruel wind and froze his heart. Tezuka shut his eyes, trying desperately to recover his ability to breathe. Fuji's answer had been expected but the pain was still too much.

Then he felt the other's fingertips touch his close eyes tenderly and heard Fuji whisper: "Hate."

He shut his eyes even tighter.

Fuji's finger slowly trailed along his nose: "Hate."

He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get out of here, stay away from Fuji for just a moment so that the boy's words could not kill him more than they have already done. His hand came up to Fuji's shoulder, ready to push the other away but then he felt something warm, soft and sweet pressed against his lips. "Hate too.", Fuji stated cheerfully and the second time in the last few minutes, Tezuka found himself frozen in spot. Slowly opened his hazel eyes, Tezuka saw Fuji giggling, a beautiful red covered the slender boy's cheeks which Tezuka knew had nothing to do with his drunk state.

"Hate all.", Fuji chuckled before once again contentedly snuggled close to Tezuka. The stoic boy just stood there, silently for a long moment, uncertain of what to feel, what to do or what to say. Uncertain of everything.

He had never been that uncertain in his whole life.

When he could, finally, find his words, his voice was shakier than he would have liked: "Why do you hate me, Fuji?"

The slender boy cocked his head to one side and looked at Tezuka with those dreamy cerulean orbs: "Why? Humm...because you are a bad guy...and a thief! Yes, a greedy thief." He said accusingly, emphasized his last words with a nod.

"...I don't remember stealing anything."

"No, you did!", Fuji protested stubbornly, like a child accusing someone of having broken his favorite toy, "You stole everything from me, my freedom, my dream, my body and...and...", he pursed his lips, his right hand came up to placed at the left side of his chest, right above his heart "and this, too. Isn't that greedy? Aren't you a bad guy?" Fuji's eyes was watery and he continued with a quiver voice "And because you stole it, this place...hurts so much."

There was some incomprehensible sounds escaped Tezuka's lips before suddenly the stoic boy burst into laugh. He laughed wildly, uncontrollably, like he had never ever laughed in his life. He could see Fuji's face frown and heard the boy exclaim annoyingly "That's not funny." as he bent down and clutched at his stomach but he didn't stop. He couldn't. The emotions in his chest were too much that he felt like he could explode if he didn't do anything to let them out.

When he finally could straighten his back, Fuji was pouting, folding his arms across his chest and his blue eyes were looking at anywhere but Tezuka. He smiled and reached out his hand, placed it above the other's heart, feeling every beat with his palm.

"I'm sorry for stealing this thing. Do you still hurt now?", his hand began to rub in circles and Fuji grunted, still sulking. Tezuka chuckled. He had never thought Fuji would be that cute when he's drunk.

"Do you want to take it back?"

Fuji instantly turned to look at Tezuka, surprise and curiosity evident in his face. "Can I?", the boy asked hesitantly, cerulean eyes shone like sapphire with rare innocence.

He looked utterly beautiful.

Tezuka smiled and lean down to capture the other's kissable pink lips.

"Of course not."


End file.
